


[Art] Stylized Final Fantasy Portraits

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Art, Daily Doodle, Fan Art, Gen, stylized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Wanted to try a take on Rydia based aroundThe Moorchild, with a wider face and more slanted features





	1. Rydia

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try a take on Rydia based around [The Moorchild](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Moorchild), with a wider face and more slanted features


	2. Rosa

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with yesterday’s Rydia, I wanted to give Rosa more distinctive facial features/shape, along the lines of [this Amano art…](https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/0/0c/Rosa_Amano.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120706162104) the CG in the re-releases is pretty and all, but there’s a serious case of [generic](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131202104955/finalfantasy/images/9/95/Rosa_FF4_FMV.jpg) [ladyface](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090130220703/finalfantasy/images/d/d5/Rydia_FMV_DS.jpg). I love emphasizing her archery. Her bow is loosely inspired by Princess Zelda’s from Twilight Princess.


	3. Porom

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rounding out the trifecta in what’s apparently a series on the main party ladies of FFIV, Porom. Gave her big ol’ baby cheeks. I’m focusing on the original game, not TAY, but definitely took inspiration from her TAY look — pink streaks in the hair, turned the cowl… thing… into closer to a wrap, and angled the stripes on her torso. But mostly it’s just that the posing on her [official CG render](https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/0/0c/PoromDS.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20071110190008) creeps me out. She’s five, for fuck’s sake =|


End file.
